Disposable containers for packaging, distributing, displaying or otherwise housing consumer items, especially perishable foods, are becoming increasingly important. Containers with lids are used to store virtually any type of product (e.g., foodstuffs, medicine, and the like) for later use and/or sale. Unfortunately, it is a frequent occurrence that containers are tampered with by persons who wish to tamper with the goods or products that are stored in the packages. In taking steps to avoid this invasion of the container, many approaches in the nature of security and/or safety have been utilized. However, some of these security attempts have been easily circumvented, some have been so cumbersome as to make the container virtually useless, and others have been very expensive.
One of the desirable features of security packaging is to have a package which is very secure so as to be considered “tamper proof” Also important is the characteristic that any tampering with the package produces a “tamper evident” condition. With a “tamper evident” condition, a consumer can, with almost casual visual observation, detect that the container has been tampered with even though the “tamper proof” aspects thereof have not been breached. Unfortunately, many security attempts have been unsuccessful in that it is not fully evident that the security of the container has been breached.
Consequently, new approaches are needed for providing tamper proof containers that incorporate tamper-evident features.